Underdog vs. Krypto the Superdog
Underdog vs. Krypto the Superdog is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Underdog from the series of the same name, and Krypto the Superdog from the DC Universe. Description Underdog vs. DC. Today, two superpowered canines are going to battle each other to the Death. Will Shoeshine be able to outmatch The Dog of Steel's abilities? Interlude Boomstick: Dogs are a mixed bag. Some say that they are man's best friend as they are loyal companions. Other say that they are a real pain in the ass to deal since they bark a lot, and take shits on your front yard. Wiz: But what happens if the dog has superpowers? Boomstick: That would be a whole new level of hell with those dog-haters. Shoeshine AKA Underdog. Wiz: And Krypto the Superdog, AKA the Dog of Steel, AKA Superman's pet dog. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Underdog Wiz: In the city of.. uh, well, I honestly don't know where. Providence maybe? Uh anyway, in this nameless city, anthropomorphic animals were common. Both people and talking animals co-exist together, peacefully. Boomstick: But just because it's peaceful, it doesn't mean that there aren't any criminals. Wiz: And when trouble is brewing, and this city needs a hero, because apparently people are too damn lazy to do it themselves, Underdog comes in to save the day. Underdog: There's no need to fear! Underdog is here! Boomstick: This guy's a bit of a rhymer isn't he? Wiz: Pretty much. But when he's not Underdog, he simply known as either Shoeshine, or Shoeshine Boy. Boomstick: Which is the world's stupidest name for a dog! Wiz: But before he gained his superpowers, he was once an ordinary beagle, who was part of the bomb squad. Boomstick: But after setting off a false alarm after mistaking a bomb for the smell of a large ham, the young beagle was shunned by his fellow police canines, was left in shame. Wiz: Eventually the beagle was abducted by Cad, the dimwitted servant of a Simon Barsinister. The beagle was experiment by Barsinister with some genetic alteration. Boomstick: Eventually though, the young Beagle managed to escapes and ran amok in the lab. During which, he accidentally becoming exposed to a variety of DNA concoctions and chemicals, which modifies his DNA and gives him the strength to escape Barsinister's lab. And long story short, the young Beagle was adopted by a family. The family decided to name him Shoeshine. The son of the family discovered that their dog has superpowers and convinced him to be a superhero. With that said, Shoeshine rose up and became the canine superhero; Underdog. Wiz: Thanks to those DNA Modifications, Underdog possesses Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. He can also see and hear much better than a normal dog. And he can fly at supersonic speeds. Boomstick: And you know how beagles are loud barkers? Well, Underdog put their barking to shame. One of his abilities include the Thunder Roar. With one bark, Underdog can create a powerful shockwave that can shatter entire block of glass, and can even bark off a dog's fur. Wiz: Not to mention, those DNA modifiers, somehow gave Underdog to speak human. And As we've mentioned, Underdog is partially invulnerable, since he can smash through virtually anything, and not feeling a thing. Boomstick: But that lead to a small flaw with Underdog. He's a bit of a goddamn klutz. Even though he has superhuman vision, Underdog has a tendency to crash into virtually everything he comes across. Wiz: That and Underdog's dog instincts can sometimes get the best of him. If someone throws a Frisbee, or something that looks like a Frisbee, then he'll try to catch it. If he has a bone and wants to bury it, he'll ruin your lawn by creating a large hole. And if he wants to find food in the cabinet.... he'll destroy your entire house. But with that said, Underdog has done several impressive feat. He managed to endure virtually everything he crashes into with no repercussions, saved the city from various threats like his arch nemesis Simon Barsinister.... Boomstick: And how about the time when managed to dig a long hole, where he buried a bomb? Wiz: Oh, yeah! When Simon Barsinister was threatening to blow up a capitol building, because he was evil, Underdog managed a hole miles beneath the surface, and bury the bomb, with only mere seconds. Boomstick: But he wasn't fast enough to get out of the hole before the bomb exploded. The Bomb explodes, and Underdog's body is seen in a crater. Boomstick: And I'm pretty sure that he didn't make it out alive. Underdog wakes up. Boomstick: Aw Dammit! Well, you better not shit on my house. Underdog is flying and salutes to the audience. Krypto the Superdog Boomstick: Oh great! As if Superman wasn't bad enough. Now we have to deal with a canine version of him. Wiz: When Kal-El was just a baby and was still living on Krypton, his parent decided to give him a canine companion to play with. The two were best friends, and the dog was given the name Krypto. Boomstick: But when Jor-El had reasons to believe that Krypton was doomed to explode, he decided to test several prototypes for the rocket that would eventually send his son to Earth. And it just so happen that Krypto would be the test subject. Wiz: But as they were testing the rocket, something went wrong. Boomstick: Honestly, I'm not surprised that something would go wrong. So what happened? Did the rocket explode? Or, did Krypto get hit by so spatial radioactive techno-babble crap? Wiz: Actually, Krypto's rocket was simply knocked off-course. Boomstick: WHAT!? Wiz: Yeah! it was that simple. Krypto's rocket was simply blown off course, and Krypto was drifted into outer space for several years. And by the time Krypto managed to reach Earth, Krypton was destroyed, Kal-El had already reached Earth, was adopted by the Kents, was given the name Clark Kent, and is a young man saving countless lives, while under the superhero name; Superman. Boomstick: Eventually, Krypto reunited with his best friend. And it didn't take too long for Clark to discover that Krypto had superpowers. As such, Superman decided to make his canine companion a superhero. By giving him a golden collar, and the traditional red cape, Krypto the superhero known as.... uh... Krypto the Superdog. Wiz: But when he's not being a superhero, Krypto goes under the name of Skip. Boomstick: Okay! I got to ask; are the people in the DC comics just complete morons? After all, the world can't tell that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person, and now they can't tell that Krypto and Skip are the same dog? All Krypto does is put on a cape, and "BAM!", he's a superhero. Come on! Anyone with a brain cell can tell that Krypto and Skip are the same dog. Wiz: Actually the Kents thought of that. To avoid anyone from questioning on whether or not Krypto and Skip are the same dog, they decided to dye a brown patch on "Skip's" back for a disguise. Boomstick: Yep... I'm convinced... the people in the DC universe are morons! Wiz: But aside of the fact that people are dumbasses, Krypto possesses virtually all the powers of Superman. Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and near invulnerability, are some of his abilities. He can also fly, generate heat from his eyes, has multiple visions, including super sight, x-ray vision and has super hearing. Boomstick: Man, imagine if Krypto sniff your crotch. He'd suck your lungs out your ass in a matter of seconds. And if he humps your leg you'd be in traction for a year. Wiz: While that maybe true, but there's one thing I forgot to mention. Boomstick: And what's that? Wiz: All of his abilities are dog-sized. No matter what, Superman is and always will be stronger than his dog in every aspect. Boomstick: Aww man... Wiz: Anyway, much like Superman, Krypto's powers come from the yellow sun. The more yellow energy he absorb, the stronger his abilities are. Boomstick: But, much like Superman, Krypto has the same weaknesses. Being exposed to Kryptonite will leave him weak and powerless, and he's virtually incapable of moving without some assistance. Wiz: And sometimes, depending which Kryptonite is near him, Krypto may have some strange side effects. One time after being exposed to Red Kryptonite, which was in the ocean waters he along with his cat friend Streaky were, somehow, turned into fish, which the effect lasted for about 24 hours. Boomstick: What, the, Fuc--''' Wiz: AND, much like Superman, Krypto is vulnerable towards magic, and he will, eventually lose his powers if he's exposes to rays that don't come from the yellow sun. '''Boomstick: Krypto is a loyal companion towards Superman. He's both friendly towards those he trust and befriends, and at the time, a fierce fighter towards his enemies. He's proven to be a worthy guardian that he was, eventually, invited to be a member of the dog version of the Justice League known as, and I can't believe what I'm about to say; The Dog Star Patrol. Wiz: And no. We are not making this shit up. There is a canine version of the Justice League known as the Dog Star Patrol. Krypto is a powerful canine. He's managed to save the planet, from various threats, which include a cyborg cat, and, uhh.... evil pets...... Boomstick: Yeah... these villains are stupid. Wiz: I couldn't agree more. Krypto spins around faster and faster until a blast of light appears and he dons a cape and the Superman logo on his collar. Krypto: Ruff, Ruff, and AWAY!! Death Battle (The Scene begins in Metropolis. Shoeshine Boy is walking along. Eventually, he sees something crashing into the streets of Metropolis.) Shoeshine Boy: Another villain of me to face. I better change to Underdog, with quickening pace. Shoeshine Boy flees and dons his Underdog costume. Underdog flies towards the crater. Underdog: There's no need to fear. Underdog his here! Underdog flies towards the crater, where it's revealed to be Krypto the Superdog. Krypto: Well, that was messy. But at least, I managed to--''' '''Underdog: Halt, Evildoer who fills the civilians with fear! Cease your villainy, for Underdog is here! Krypto: Villain? Where? As he's looking for the villain Underdog was mentioning, Underdog punches Krypto. Krypto: Wait! You think I'm the villain? Underdog: You crashed into the streets and causes much panic. Put 'em up as I give you a punch and a kick. Krypto: Do you speak in nothing but rhymes? Underdog: It's something I do, it pleases the crowd. Now are we going to fight, so I can make the people proud. Krypto Thinking to himself: I don't think he's in a listening mood. Looks like I have no choice but to fight him. Krypto: Very well. Come and get some. Both canines took flight. Underdog: Prepare to fall by the hands of me. You will be defeated and the crowd will clearly see. Fight Underdog starts by charging a Krypto. Krypto managed to dodge Underdog's attack, by moving to the right. During which, Underdog crashes into a building's window, and crashes into several office equipment. Underdog managed to get back up with ease. Krypto flies into the hole that Underdog created. Krypto: Come on! can't we talk about this? Underdog: There's no need to talk, that much is certain... Underdog charges at Krypto. Underdog:... Now here I come and give you some hurting... Underdog manages to hit Krypto and proceeds to attack the Superdog. After a while, attempts to perform a punch that would send Krypto flying into a building. However, Krypto managed to grab Underdog's paw. Krypto: Now it's my turn. Krypto proceeded to punch Underdog in the gut, and tossed him upwards. As Underdog is stunned, Krypto perform multiple strikes at super speeds. After a while, Krypto appeared from above Underdog, and kicked him towards the streets. Underdog was sent crashing into the pavement, creating a huge crater in the process. Krypto lands near the crater, watching as Underdog manages to get back up. Krypto: Really? You managed to survive that? Underdog: I much tough than you think. Observe as my bark can send you flying in a blink. Underdog proceeds to use the Thunder Roar, resulting in him creating a powerful shockwave, destroying all the glass windows and even managed to send Krypto flying. Krypto managed to get back on his feet. Krypto: This guy's not half-bad. But I'm still better... Krypto proceeds to use his heat vision, and managed to hit one of Underdog's eyes. Underdog: AHHH! MY EYE! IT HURTS! Will I need a stitch? Doesn't matter, you'll pay for that you BITCH!! Enraged Underdog charges at Krypto. Krypto does the same too. The two clash, causing a massive shockwave, damaging the buildings around them. The two struggle for a few seconds. While that's doing on the buildings around them begin to fall apart, and fall around them. As the two are struggling to get the upper hand, Krypto performs a backflip kick, and caused Underdog to be set flying upwards. Underdog crashed through some of the falling debris. While that's going on, Krypto managed to jump onto the falling debris and charged at Underdog. Krypto managed to grab him, and flew upwards, all the way to outer space. While Krypto is heading towards outer space, Underdog struggles to break free. He even restored to biting Krypto's leg, but to no avail. As Krypto is continuing flying towards outer space, Underdog begins to feel weaker and is having trouble breathing. Eventually, Krypto managed to pass the atmosphere of earth, and both he and Underdog were in outer space. Underdog is unconscious, and is unable to move, nor defend himself from Krypto. Krypto proceeded to grab Underdog's head, and uses his heat vision to burn right through Underdog's skull. He then tosses Underdog back to Earth. As Underdog is falling, Krypto uses another heat vision to accelerate Underdog's decent. Krypto then proceeded to charge at the descending Underdog. Eventually, Underdog crashes onto the streets of Metropolis, and Krypto slams himself onto Underdog, causing Underdog to explode into pieces, killing him. Krypto: Sorry boy, but every dog has his day. And yours was just blown away. KO * A crowd is circled around Underdog's corpse. * Krypto flies away. Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, boy! I'm betting that PETA will be bashing at our doors for making this Death Battle. Wiz: This... wasn't even close to being a close match. While Underdog may be a powerful superhero is his universe, virtually everything he could do, Krypto easily surpassed. Boomstick: Not only is Krypto is physically stronger, faster and more durable, he's also got more abilities at his disposal. While Underdog may've had the Thunder Roar, Krypto is capable of doing that as well, but on a much higher basics. Not only that, but Krypto also has heat vision, frost breath, and can survive the vacuum of space much like his master. Wiz: And while it may be true that both canines have a playful and friendly attitude, Krypto does get serious when he encounters a serious threat. Underdog on the other hand has a bit of a goofy attitude regardless on who he's facing. Not to mention, being accident-prone didn't help Underdog's situation. And much like Superman, Krypto as a tendency to hold back with his abilities, and only uses his full power when he encounters a tough opponent. And sadly, Underdog was not one of them. Boomstick: In the end, Underdog had to be put down..... the hard way. Wiz: The Winner is Krypto the Superdog. Next Time Two knife wielders with enhanced abilities are going to battle each other to the death. Who will be rooting for? Underdog Krypto the Superdog Who do you want to win? Underdog Krypto the Superdog Who's your favorite Canine Heroes? Underdog Krypto the Superdog Did you agree with the Outcome of Underdog vs. Krypto the Superdog? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles